Ranka Ookami
|va_en = - }} Ranka Ookami (大狼 ランカ, Ōkami Ranka) is one of the main heroines of the Murenase! Seton Gakuen series. Background When she was young, she got picked by three bears and Jin Mazama stood for her, but got beaten by the bears and she ended up licking his wounds. Appearance Ranka is a young short girl with long pink hair and a pair of wolf ears on top of her head. She has a pink fluffy wolf tail and orange-yellow eyes. Personality Ranka behaves a lot like a dog/wolf, like protecting territory, food or chasing bones. When she is happy, she would wave her tail like a dog and can be easily won with food. She loves to act like a boss of a pack, but in reality she didn't had one and was desperate and willing to do anything in order to became friends with someone. Although she is a bit stupid, she is really kind and understands how awful is to be alone, so she was really happy that Jin formed a pack with another human, Hitomi. When she was young, she was saved by a boy from three bears. In reality the boy was beaten by them, but Ranka remembered it differently and since that was the first time someone different species protected her, she was happy and ever since then dreamed of forming a friendship and pack with different animals. Abilities ... History At Seton's Academy entrance ceremony, Jin Mazama accidentally hit Ranka in the face with a pineapple. Realizing who hit her, she jumped at him, but missed and hit and cracked the headmasters Amano aquarium. As Gigas Terano-sensei came and brought order and let Amano talk to the new students, his aquarium broke and he ended up hitting Ranka in the face, which made her angry and she attacked him. Later at the school cafeteria, she was eating alone in the corner, when Jin sat next to her. She felt threatened that he wanted his food, but to calm the situation, he offered her some of his food. When she ate it, she happily decided he will join her pack, but Jin wasn't interested, making her wonder why. Jin then threw a bone and Ranka went chasing it. As she came back, she saw Hitomi Hino with Jin and told her she needs to fight her if she wanted Jin and that scared Hitomi away. Jin kept explaining he didn't want to join her pack and that she didn't had a pack, which severely shocked Ranka. Jin told her she needs to find someone of her species, but Ranka told him a story from her past about a boy who saved her and that since that day she decided to form a pack with different animals, and then she ran, telling him she won't let him join even if he later wanted. On the next day, Ranka saw Jin with Hitomi and again told her she needs to fight her to get Jin. But Jin tried chasing her away, saying he formed a pack with Hitomi and hearing that Ranka left saddened. She went to Chroe Mashima, begging her to join her herd and Chroe agreed and made her carry her luggage. As she dropped it, Chroe told her that if something was damaged, she will pay for it and wanted to hit her, but Hitomi intervened, saying that she could carry some of the luggage too and that's not how friends are made. Ranka tried to assure Hitomi it was all fine, and even though she wanted Jin to join her pack, she was happy that he found another human and formed a pack with him. Hearing that Chroe wanted to hit Ranka for not wanting to be in her herd, but Jin stopped her. Chroe then decided to kick Ranka out of her herd and Jin proceeded to explain how Chroe was closer to donkeys, than horses, which in the end made Chroe leave, but moments later Ranka ran away too. A bit later, she was found by Hitomi, who wanted Ranka to be her friend, but then three bears appeared behind Hitomi and wanted to play with her as they got tired of eating honey. Ranka tried defending her, but the bears had heard of her and made fun of her. In the end they got Hitomi, but then Jin came and Ranka jumped on one of the bears, giving Hitomi a chance to escape. Jin the sprayed the bears with bear pepper spray, which also affected Ranka, who started to roll in pain, but hearing Jin's voice she went to him. The bears washed away the spray with water and Ranka tried fighting them, but was easily defeated. They got saved by Gigas Terano-sensei, which Hitomi had called. Jin thanked Ranka for trying to protect him and agreed to join her pack. That made Ranka really happy and she tried to play it cool, telling him she won't accept people who declined before, but as he was about to decline what he said, she quickly said she will make an exception. She then jumped and kissed him, welcoming him to the pack and kept licking him. Seeing that, Hitmoi tried to leave, but Ranka jumped on her and started licking her too, to welcome her to the pack. Trivia ... References ... Category:Characters Category:Female Characters